Changing One Another
by AnimeLover431
Summary: Hyuga Hinata. High school nerd and abused daughter. What a lovely match for herself.. She has been beaten by her dad for a couple years now,and bullied for many years in school. Then Uchiha Sasuke finally takes notice in the girl. Will her painful past bring her and Sasuke closer together,will he open himself up to her? Or is this just a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there everyone! AnimeLover431 here.. So this is my very first fanfiction I've ever done so please don't be too harsh on me. I take constructive criticism! I want people to help me out on this as well to become a better writer along the way.. :) This is a Sasuhina fanfiction,so let's see how this goes**! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. Just the plot!**

"COME DOWN HERE NOW!" my father screams. Another, 'Oh I fell again story' I sigh inwardly. My father was never this way, well until my mother died when I was nine years old. He became very depressed and starting drinking heavily. The first time he hit me was when I turned twelve years old, that was a wonderful birthday. I'm sixteen now, so he's been abusing me for about four years approximately.

Aha' oh yeah I forgot. My name is Hyuga Hinata. I got my name from my mother. My name Hinata means 'sunflower' or 'facing the sun.' (** I think that's right? 0.o **) I'll be honest I hate life in general. I wish I could give my father all those beatings he's given me physically and mentally all at once. I would love it if he would crash and burn just like I do every damn day, but I can't bring myself to do it. People do the same things to me at school, but I don't defend myself. There's no point really. What I tell them to stop, just so the next day they do the same thing? I'll just be wasting my breath and TIME.

I'm finally downstairs and I see my father, Hyuga Hiashi. He doesn't look mad, he looks calm. That isn't a good thing, Kami help me.

"Come here." my father motions me to him. I'm in for a hell of a beating, I know that very well.

"Y-y-yes da-dad?" I stutter. A hand flashes towards my face knocking me to the ground.

"How many goddamn times do I tell you! Call me father you stuttering imbecile!" he snarls.

"O-o-once fa-fa-father.." I stutter out again.

My father grabs yanks me by the hair and starts beating the living hell out of me. After about a good two hours, he finally stops. I'm on the floor bloody, black and blue all over.

"Tck. I'm covered with your wretched stench and blood. Clean this up. I'm going to a meeting. This all WILL be clean before I get back. You damn well know what'll happen if it isn't." he warns threateningly

"Hai..otousan." I say weakly.

He gives me a curt nod, washes his hands,grabs his keys and walks out the door. He didn't beat me up to bad,if I blocked myself I would of been in deep shit. I have a black eye, swollen jaw,bruises on my stomach and arms. The only reason there was blood was because I was bleeding from my mouth.

I clean everything up very slowly, but I get it done before he comes home. I walk up to my room,shut the door quietly and lay softly in my bed. Tears start coming down my face, I hate crying really,but what can I do? Okaasan, why did you have to leave? You we're my everything, my best friend why? You said you would always be there for me..

**That's the end of Chapter One! What do you guys think so far? I know this chapter was depressing,but it'll turn into a cheerful story soon! Sorry if Hinata is OOC when she's thinking,but when she speaks and her actions will still be the same! **

**Sasuke: 'Hn. I didn't come out in this chapter.' **

**Me: 'Oh shut up. You'll come out very soon I promise!' *Tackles him with a hug***

**Sasuke: 'Hn.' *Blushes slightly* **

**Hinata: *Death glares at both of us***

**Sasuke and Me: *Step away from each other and sweat drop***

**Hinata: 'Much better!' *Smiles brightly and skips away* **

**Till next time! Ja ne! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty surprised some people are following my story! I got on my profile on my phone and saw.. :) Then my friend ****_Her Highness Gaki-chan _****helped me out. :) Thank you again! Anyway,here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters! Just the plot!**

I wake up with a tear stained face and stinging bruises. It's about 5:30 am in the morning. It's Monday,so you know what that means,school. Even though school is just as horrible as home, it's kind of my escape from everything. I sound crazy I know, but I find it very peaceful for me. It helps me forget about my father, but I hate going to school as well. I groan, my arms and stomach are killing me.

I'm limping towards the bathroom when I hear a bedroom door opening. As soon as I hear it I run to the bathroom and I shut the door. I lean against the bathroom door and I chuckle with relief. If I would of stayed out there any longer, I would have been beaten again. I shed off my clothing carefully, and I turn on the shower. I get under the warm spray falling down,and I sigh contentedly. I wash myself in my favorite shampoo and body wash, it smells like vanilla.

After about fifteen minutes I get out of the shower and I look in the mirror. I have bruises all over my arms and stomach. I see all of my scars on my legs and on my back. I can't look at myself without tearing up or questioning myself on why I let this happen to me. I look away, wrap a robe around me and get out of the bathroom. I walk to my room and I close the door softly. 'Another day of torture to deal with.' I think sadly.

It took me about another thirty minutes to get ready,I have to be careful with what I choose. If I wear something tight fitting it'll hurt my arms and stomach. Even then I wouldn't wear anything like that, I'm very conservative. I chose these loose fitting blue jeans,baggy black long-sleeve shirt,and black vans. I put on these black glasses and tie my hair into a high ponytail. Finally, I finish with what I need to do and head downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and I bump into my sister Hanabi and she glares at me.

"O-o-ohayo im-imouto!" I stumble out. She looks at me with the most hateful look in the world.

She snaps,"I told you to stop call me that! You mean nothing to me anyway. I can't even see why they made you heiress of the clan. Just stay out of my way. I can't wait til the elders and otousan see me as a better heiress. Gah, you embarrass everyone,even yourself." she grabs my clothes and looks at them disgustingly.

She was about to something, but then Neji-niisan comes into the kitchen. She stays quiet, leaves the kitchen in a huff and goes back upstairs. Neji-niisan stares at me hard and has a confused expression on his face.

I say quietly,"O-ohayo N-n-neji-niisan.."

"Hn. Ohayo. How are you?" he says bluntly, but softly.

"Y-y-you a-a-already kn-kn-know niisan. O-o-otousan di-di-didn't hit m-m-me so ha-ha-hard th-th-this t-t-t-time.." I barely get out. Neji flashes up to me, I turn rigid,and I raise my arms to deflect whatever is coming.

He hugs me softly and murmurs,"Why do you let him do this to you? Everyday you're getting even worse then before. I know you tell me to act cold to you in front of him,but I don't think I can do this much longer. He's hurting you even worse and I can't just stand by and watch that."

" Neji. Please for the sake of the f-f-fa-family. I know he beats me up every single day,but I have to take it. If I didn't he would just take it out on Hanabi. I don't want my sister to resent me even more then she does. He almost hit her once, so I broke a glass and took the beating for her. I can't let that happen to my little sister. I want her to love me being her older sister,but she doesn't understand not yet. Please Neji-niisan, just don't do anything okay?" I say firmly.

His eyes widen with shock and surprise, then he composes himself and nods. I kiss his cheek, hug him tightly and he hugs me back softly in return. We hear footsteps coming down the stairs and we both stiffen and let go. I start preparing breakfast for everyone in that second. My father and Hanabi come down talking and laughing, but when they see me they turn bitter. I calm myself down, so I don't stutter and get hell for it later, most likely I still will anyway.

"Ohayo Otousan and Hanabi-chan." I smile

"Hn." my father says.

Hanabi just glances at me and sits at the table. Neji-niisan was already sitting at the table and my father got his newspaper. I put down their plates on the table and I fill a jar with orange juice,and a mug with coffee for otousan. I serve them all eggs,ham,sausages,and toast. Neji and Hanabi are eating silently. Hanabi is reluctantly eating hers and my father is just reading his newspaper,drinking his coffee. It's about 6:30 am and I usually get to school early because I walk, Neji takes Hanabi to school and then he goes to school with me.

" W-well I must get to school. Have a good day Otousan,Hanabi-chan,and Neji-san." I bow and smile.

Neji and my father look at me and nod, Hanabi glances at me once again and goes back to eating. I grab my backpack off the counter and walk out the front door. It takes me about twenty minutes to get to school, so it won't take me very long. I go to Konoha Leaf High School, which makes my life even more of a living hell. I never run into trouble while I walk to school, so that's why I start to go early.

I finally made it to school and it's about 7 o'clock, I decided to walk around campus for a bit. I got bored walking around campus, so I go to my art class. I love going in there to see Kurenai-sensei, she's very nice. She always protects me from other students, I don't ask her to yet she does it. She's very pretty too,she has a nice figure,dark thick long hair,bright red eyes,and overall a good person at heart.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Kurenai-sensei yells out

"Oh-oh-ohayo sensei." I blush

Kurenai-sensei and I talk about how our weekends were and what we did. I had to lie through the whole thing because I got beaten the crap out of all weekend. I like all my teachers even my weird science teacher Orochimaru-sensei, but my art teacher Kurenai was different. She understands what I go through here,even with my father. She knows what it's like to have a rough relationship with her father, but the only thing she doesn't know is I get abused everyday. I'm not going to tell her that I get abused at home because I don't want to trouble her with my problems.

"Ah,I love having these good morning conversations with you Hinata-chan! You're very sweet and you aren't annoying like the girls in your class." she smiles brightly.

"Th-th-th-thank y-y-you Se-se-sensei.." I turn bright red.

"Well, go off to your homeroom class sweetheart!" she says sweetly.

I blush even more,"H-h-hai sensei.."

"Waiiittt! Before you go give me a hug and I have a surprise for you when you get into my class okay?" she smirks.

I look at her puzzled,but I shake it off, I give her a soft hug and she hugs me so hard I can't breathe. She chuckles at my bright pink face and goes to her desk. I walk out of her class and head to my homeroom quickly before anyone sees me. I head into class, relieved no one saw and I walk to my desk all the way in the back of the classroom.

"Hinata you don't have to sit in your seat yet, class doesn't start until about twenty minutes." my teacher smiles behind his mask.

Yeah, my homeroom teacher is Kakashi-sensei, he always stays in class with me,until five minutes left before class starts he disappears. I tell him that it's okay, I don't want to deal with anyone who comes through the door. He just nods knowing that I get bullied by almost everyone in class. He talks to me for a while about how I should defend myself and I shouldn't let them walk over me,but what can I say? He's right I know that for sure, but what's the point they'll never stop. He smiles at me and says he must go, gives me a pat on the shoulder and disappears.

Shit. People are starting to walk into the classroom, I'm in for a lot once they come in.

"Aye white-eyed freak!" a pink-haired girl yells

"Y-y-yes?" I say quietly. She walks over to me, and I can say that's the shortest skirt I've ever seen in my life. It barely covers her butt, and she's wearing a tight shirt showing a large amount of cleavage with four inch heels on. Her face is plastered with makeup and her lips are an oddly bright pink. Gosh, she can be a clown for a kid's birthday, and they'd be scared out of their minds.

"Aha' you're pretty damn ugly, that's all I wanted to say and I notice you stared at MY Sasuke-kun last Friday. You have no right to even breathe the same air as him, nor look at him with your ugliness, it'll rub off on him. AHAHA! What am I saying that'll never happen! Although,i'll let you off the hook just this once freak, if I catch you again, watch what'll happen to you." She laughs evilly and walks to her desk.

This evil whore is Haruno Sakura,she was my friend in freshman year. Everything changed when this other evil whore Yamanaka Ino became her friend and changed her. I find it funny because I know so many things about Sakura that I can use against her, that Ino would never even think about saying. I would never say anything because I am not that type of person, it isn't right. I sigh to what she said and I really want to yell at her with all my might, even punch her in the face. She deserves it, she's been making my life a living hell and she doesn't care.

Everyone in class is laughing,throwing paper balls,writing on Kakashi-sensei's board,it's like this everyday I'm used to it. Then I hear all the girls squeal and start yelling,"SASUKE-KUN SIT HERE! WHORE HE WOULDN'T WANT TO SIT NEXT TO YOU, HE'D SIT NEXT TO ME! SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU!" I am laughing so hard on the inside because of the look on his face is priceless. I feel bad for him honestly, but that's what it's like being popular. Although, it may seem cool to other guys that girls are all over him and he's star quarterback on the football team, he doesn't seem to care for all of it. He seems like he wants to be left alone that he wants just a normal day at school, but he can't have that. I just keep my head down and read my notebook with all my lyrics that I've ever made. A guy with pineapple shaped hair comes down and sits next to me.

"I-I-I don't think th-th-that's a g-g-good idea if y-y-y-you sit next to m-m-me." I say worriedly.

"I really don't care everyone is too damn loud,they're troublesome." he says in a bored voice.

I giggle at what he said and I immediately put my hand on my mouth as if I said a bad word. He looks at me and chuckles, he ruffles my hair.

"I'm not gonna bite troublesome woman. I'm Nara Shikamaru. You must know me since every teacher talks about me being a super genius with an IQ over 200. What's your name?" he reaches his hand out.

"H-H-Hyuga Hi-Hinata. I th-th-think I've s-s-seen y-y-you ar-ar-around b-be-before. I-I've h-he-heard ab-ab-about y-y-you th-th-though." I smile shyly and shake his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet someone who isn't too troublesome, but don't stutter so much. I won't yell at you or call you anything mean, I don't see why people do that to you. You're pretty quiet and innocent." he says.

"H-hai I'll try." I blush brightly.

Kakashi-sensei finally comes into class only with five minutes left of homeroom. Everyone stops messing around and go sit back in their seats dead silent.

He chuckles nervously,"Sorry I just got lost on the road of life and-"

Everyone groans and yells,"LIAR!"

He laughs and talks about how much homework we're going to get from him when we get into his class. I don't mind though, it keeps me away from my father as much as possible. The five minutes are up and he tells us to go to our next class and everyone runs out the room except Shikamaru,Sasuke,and me. Sasuke looks at Shikamaru and me with a glare and walks off. I start walking away from him and he catches up to me really quick.

"What class do you have? I'll walk you over there." he says tiredly.

"U-u-um I-I ha-ha-have Algebra 1." I stutter out.

"Cool I do too,let's go." he pulls me with him.

Algebra flew by really fast,then I Gym,Science,Art,and finally lunch had just started. I walked to wear I usually sat outside the cafeteria looking at the clouds. Surprisingly, Shikamaru was already there before me troublesome man. Gosh his habits are starting to rub off me.

"You come out here too?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah,I like looking at the clouds while laying down and eating my bento." I smiled.

"I do that too except I don't eat anything.. By the way did I just hear you speak a full sentence without stuttering? I'm surprised, good job Hina." he says contently.

'He looks relaxed, almost peaceful because he's out here watching clouds.' I think with awe. I blush and I sit down next to him and I open my bento box. I made California rolls,sweet bean soup,noodles,and rice balls. Shikamaru looks at my food with desire, his stomach growls and I laugh. I give him a rice ball and we lay down eating them and pointing out which cloud looks like something.

He's a really good friend to talk to,maybe I can open myself up to him. No, what am I saying, he will probably think I'm crazy and desperate. For now, I'll just enjoy the moments I'm having with him and become even better friends. I haven't been this happy in a long time and maybe it'll stay this way.

"Aye you. I need to talk to you." he says bluntly.

I look up and see cold onyx colored eyes bore into my opaque ones. Kami-sama please help me with this one.

**Haha cliff-hanger on this chapter! Guess who that person was at the end? :D I know you guys that the beginning of my story is depressing,but it'll get better I promise! I am kind of proud of myself,this chapter was almost 3,000 words! c: Things will change in the story as it progresses. This isn't going to be a Shikamaru and Hinata fanfic! He'll play a big part in this though. c: Also,sorry for the Sakura and Ino bashing,only two characters who I thought would fit it best as the mean girls. cx Took me almost all night to write this. Review please! I take constructive ****criticism! Don't just bash me though.. D; PM me on what I need to work on or just say it in your reviews,thank you so much everyone! :)**

**Sasuke: 'Once again I didn't come out in this chapter.' **

**Me: 'Uh yes you did! The next chapter you'll be in there quite a lot,so quit your damn complaining!'**

**Sasuke: 'Hn.'**

**Me: 'Fine. I'll just make Shikamaru end up with her instead.' I snap**

**Sasuke: 'Okay okay! I'm sorry.' *Pleads for forgiveness***

**Me: 'Awe okay! Just don't do it again..Sasu-chan. *Laughs evilly***

**Shikamaru: 'Shut up guys. I'm trying to sleep. Troublesome.' *Goes back to sleep***

**Me: 'Wanna draw on his face? :D'**

**Sasuke and Me: *Grabs a sharpie and heads towards Shikamaru*'**

**Till next time lovely Naruto lovers! Ja ne! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry guys, I haven't updated in a while! School's been taking up my time. Anyways, I'm just gonna keep it short and simple and get on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters! I only own the plot!**

_**Recap:**_

**_He's _**_**a really good friend to talk to,maybe I can open myself up to him. No, what am I saying, he will probably think I'm crazy and desperate. For now, I'll just enjoy the moments I'm having with him and become even better friends. I haven't been this happy in a long time and maybe it'll stay this way.**_

_**"Aye you. I need to talk to you." he says bluntly.**_

_**I look up and see cold onyx colored eyes bore into my opaque ones. Kami-sama please help me with this one.**_

I stare at him and I don't budge from where I'm sitting with Shikamaru. Sasuke gets even more annoyed because I don't say anything. Shikamaru throws me a look saying, ' stand up for yourself, don't be afraid I'm here. ' Suddenly, I don't feel so scared anymore. I take a deep breath and I gather up all the courage I could.

" W-why? I don't think that's a good idea.." I say

His eyes widen slightly then he shifts back to his stiff expression.

" Hn. Does it look like I care? " he smirks.

Something inside me snaps and I stand up, he's so much taller then I am almost by two inches.

" Hmph. Really now? With what happened when art class ended, you seemed to care didn't you? " I smile innocently.

His smirk fades and he throws a dark glare towards me, I shrink back a little, but I stand my ground.

*** Flashback ***

_Kurenai-sensei let out the class ten minutes before and everyone happily obliged except me. I was very close to walking out of her class when my sensei yells for me to wait. _

_" Y-yes s-sensei? " I ask_

_She says happily," I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you!" _

_I close my eyes wondering what she has for me, I'm very excited for this. I hear her rummaging through her desk and she's squealing with excitement. _

_" Okay open your eyes now! " she says with glee.  
_

_I open my eyes and my jaw drops with astonishment, this is amazing. She got me brand new canvas,stencils,pastels,paintbrushes,and paint. She even got me drawing notebooks and brand new pencils to go with it. My throat tightens and my eyes are flowing with tears._

_" Sweetheart, you don't like it? I'm so sorry that I-" she stops._

_The only reason why she stopped talking was because I was hugging the life out of her. I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was **happy.** No one has ever done something like this for me. She hugs me back just like my mother used to. She strokes my hair and she murmurs words of comfort. _

_" K-kurenai-sensei, I don't hate it. I am so happy, thank you so much. I always wanted to tell you this, you're just like my mother. The mother I lost, but came back. Thank you again for everything." I say softly_

_I let her go and her eyes are glistening with tears, she pulls me into another hug._

_" Anytime Hinata-chan! You're like the daughter I've always wanted." she says warmly._

_Kurenai-sensei told me she was going to get something from the teacher's lounge to eat in the classroom for lunch. I smile brightly and nod, so I decide to use a new canvas and paint because I was in a great mood. I grab my new paint bottle and I try to open it. It wouldn't budge and I kept trying so hard to get the darn thing open. I get it open and paint splashes behind on me. I turn around and I see Sasuke covered in red paint. His ebony color hair is dripping with paint. He is so mad that he looks like he's going to murder me right then and there. I have my mouth open in shock and Kurenai-sensei just came back, mouth hanging open as well._

_"G-g-gomenasai! I didn't mean for that to happen! I'm so so sorry!" I ramble out._

_"Hn. You owe me. You will either way." he snaps out. _

_"I-I wi-will." I stutter._

_He gives me one more death glare and I stand there so embarrassed on what just happened. _

_"Sasuke, what do you need in here? Not that I mind that you came in here." Kurenai-sensei says_

_"Hn. I needed my notebook I forgot it in here." he says irritation leaks in his voice._

_He goes to the tables in the back of the room, grabs this dark blue notebook from the desk and goes. Kurenai looks at me and bursts into laughter. I blink a couple times and I burst into a fit of laughter as well. I haven't laughed so hard like that in years.  
_

*** Flashback ends ***

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about annoying girl." he says irritated.

He grabs my wrist and he drags me off away from Shikamaru. I let him drag me, but it was getting beyond irritating. I may be calm about this on the outside, but I'm so close to snapping at him. He drags me off and he lets go of my wrist roughly.

"I-I didn't mean what I-I said okay?" I say uncomfortably.

"Hn. I just want to talk to you about what you owe me." he says.

"O-okay what is it?" I stutter.

"Well since you spilled paint all over my clothes, you have to wash those for me." he commands.

"H-hai. Give me your clothes after s-school." I blush brightly

He nods, turns to walk away, but stops to come back to me. He has a smirk on his face and a superior aura coming off of him. I look at him confused, what more does he want? I don't mind though because I spilled paint all over him, I honestly do owe him.

"You also have to be my girlfriend for the rest of the year." he smirks.

"H-hai. Wait, what did you say?" I asked shocked.

*** I really should end it here for a cliff-hanger again, but I will not! Let's continue shall we? (: ***

"Wh-why do I have to be your gi-gi-girlfriend? Y-you can have anyone else you want, but wh-why me?" I blush beet red.

"Because you owe me. It's not like I want you, I just want those annoying fangirls to leave me alone. This doesn't mean anything or is it that you want it to?" his smirk becomes even wider.

"Of co-course not! I was j-just asking was all." I say gently. I'm even more red, I'm as red as a cherry now.

"Hn. You have to. As of today we're dating. As soon as the year is over,we break up. This won't mean anything. Well, are you going to do it or not? This isn't an option anyway, you'll still have to. Or I could just make the rest of the year a living hell for you." he threatens.

_**'Like you could make this year any worse for me Sasuke.'**_ my inner laughs bitterly.

'I don't think I-I should d-do this..' I think worriedly.

_**'Just do it! Like this could get any worse.' **_my inner concludes.

'I just have a b-bad feeling about t-this.' I sigh

**_'Answer him already! He's getting impatient.'_ **my inner snaps.

"F-fine I'll do it. We won't have to do an-anything r-right?" I blush again

"Hn. Maybe not or maybe I will for my pleasure." he teases me.

"Ah.." I blush even more red.

He moves towards me, so close that our bodies are touching. We are so close that I can feel his defined chest and hard stomach. He intertwines his right hand with mine and moves his mouth close to my ear. I am going to die of embarrassment, why does this have to happen to me? I feel warmth shoot through my body, what is this feeling?

"As of today we are together. Remember this Hi-na-ta." he purrs.

I move away blushing deep red, nod once and I run off back to Shikamaru. We only have ten more minutes of lunch anyway. I go back to where we sat and he has his hands behind his head, he's asleep. I sit down with my head on my knees and I shake him gently. He still hasn't got up, but I don't want to disturb him. Then, all of a sudden he gets up and he has his ponytail all messed up. I laugh lightly when he sits up and he looks so dazed.

"Hey. You're back, I thought Sasuke took you and you never came back. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he says tiredly, but with a hint of concern.

"I-I'm fine Shikamaru-kun I really am. Thank you for caring." I smile

"It's no big deal. You aren't as troublesome like a lot people here." he yawns.

I laugh," Shikamaru-kun come here. Your hair is messy, let me fix it."

"No that's okay, I can do it." he says tiredly

"Let me fix it okay? It's the least I can do." I smile softly.

"Troublesome woman. You're acting like my mother, but okay go ahead." he smiles.

I giggle once again and I get closer to Shikamaru. I get his ponytail and I gently take out the rubber band. His hair falls to his shoulders, it looks like a glossy black curtain. I run my fingers through his hair unthinkingly, and his body seems relaxed. He has his eyes closed and he sighs in content. I blush a bit, pull up his hair gently and I tie his hair back into it's regular spiky ponytail. I get up and I reach my hand out to him. He takes my hand and I try to pull him up, but he's putting on weight on purpose. He smirks at me and I playfully glare at him and I pull so hard that it sprang me forward. I fall on top of him and our faces inches from each other. I am blushing madly and he has a tint of pink shading his cheeks. I get off of him and I sit next to him, then he gets up. He reaches his hand out for mine and he lifts me up gently.

We we're still holding hands and I honestly didn't mind. It felt warm, but in a friendship type of way. The bell rang that lunch was over and we go to class. It was silent between us, but it was a comfortable silence. I'm still confused about the whole 'girlfriend' thing with Sasuke. I feel like this won't end on good terms. Also the fact that all of his fangirls are going to be f-furious. W-why did I even say yes? I can't turn back on it now. I really have no idea how much trouble I've gotten myself into.

**That's the end of this chapter! I actually liked how this chapter came out.. :) Although, I didn't get to add Sasuke's or Shikamaru's POV, but I'll put them in on the next chapter.. I also take constructive cricism as well! PM or just put it on your review on what I need to work on! Thank you guys! c:**

**Til' next time! Ja ne! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, how are you all? :) Thank you so much for reviewing! I don't want to waste to much time on this so I'll keep it short and simple! Let's get on with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the plot.. **

**_We we're still holding hands and I honestly didn't mind. It felt warm, but in a friendship type of way. The bell rang that lunch was over and we go to class. It was silent between us, but it was a comfortable silence. I'm still confused about the whole 'girlfriend' thing with Sasuke. I feel like this won't end on good terms. Also the fact that all of his fangirls are going to be f-furious. W-why did I even say yes? I can't turn back on it now. I really have no idea how much trouble I've gotten myself_**_** into.**_

Shikamaru and I walk back to homeroom , our last class of the day together. We are still holding hands, but not intertwined. Everyone is looking at us funny then someone gets in front of us.

"Neji nii-san.." I say shocked.

"Hinata. Is this your boyfriend." he states, slightly irritated.

I look down to see Shika and me still holding hands, and I blush fiercely. I let go of his hand and Neji arches an eyebrow, waiting for an explaination.

I stutter out,"N-no. He's a.. friend. Why?"

Neji looked stunned at my response, what did I say something wrong?

*Shikamaru's POV*

I didn't know Hinata was Neji's sister, tch this going to get troublesome.

" Nara. I need to talk to you. " Neji says stiffly.

" This is troublesome, but sure. " I say boredly

" N-neji don't hurt him please.. " Hinata says pleadingly.

We both look at her shocked with what she just said. She's different from these other girls at this school, she's a good different.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Hina. I promise." I smile at her.

She cracks a tiny smile and she just bows a bit and walks off to our class.

"What are you doing with my cousin Nara." Neji spits out venomously.

'Cousin?' I muse curiously,'although Neji is getting quite annoying. Great, now I'm sounding like the Uchiha.' I sigh tiredly.

"She's just a friend to me Neji, if that's what you're thinking of. I'm not going to hurt her in any way. If you tell me to stay away or keep me from her, good luck with that." I say a bit angry.

" Hmph. Fine do what you want. But, if you hurt her, you'll deal with me got it? I won't hold back either." he threatens.

I nod curtly and I walk off to catch to up to Hinata, it has been a good but troublesome day.

*Hinata's POV*

What is Neji-nii-san going to tell Shikamaru-kun? I'm very worried, not for myself, but for _him._ I really hope Shika will be okay and Neji didn't scold him for being close with me..

"Oi Hyuga!" someone waves their hand in my face.

I snap out of my thinking and I realize that Sasuke is the one who waved his hand in my face.

"Y-yes?" I ask shyly

He was about to respond until a flock of girls came rushing to Sasuke, and I get pushed to the ground. I was about to stand up, but then he offers his hand to me. All the girls stopped and looked at me with evil glares and I'm just blushing with embarrassment. I take his hand and he pulls me into a hug, and I blush even harder than before.

'Wow, he's really warm.' I think shocked.

"Ahhhh! Get away from Sasuke-kun slut!" The flock of girls yell.

"Don't talk about _my girlfriend_ like that. Now leave us alone." He responds coldly.

"I don't believe you, she is not your girlfriend! Prove it!" A red headed girl exclaims.

"Oh I'll prove it to you." he smirks.

"W-wait-" I get cut off when I feel a soft pair of lips on mine. He grabs my waist and unconsciously I grab his neck and pull him in closer. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I grant him that entrance surprisingly.

'He tastes like peppermint..' I think surprised.

After about ten seconds he pulls away and grabs onto my waist, hugging me and he smirks to the group.

"Does that answer your curiosity? Now leave me and her alone now." he threatens, his eyes flash to red for a second.

They all go away screaming in frustration and cursing me to the deepest pits of hell as I heard, I'm scared for life here.

"Hinata." I hear an angry voice.

Oh god, I know who's voice that is, please Kami help me here!

"N-Neji-nii-san!" I stutter uncontrollably (A/n: I really didn't want to make the whole stuttering thing in there, but anyway, continue..)

He doesn't respond to me and all I know is that the next thing that happens is that Neji punches Sasuke straight in the face.

**_Author's Note: Guys I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever, you guys are probably so mad at me. I just haven't found the time and my brother doesn't give me the damn computer. Anyway, it's probably a short chapter I know, but summer is coming up and I have time to actually write! Just bare with me guys and I hope you didn't give up on me.. (T_T) _**

**_Til next time! Ja ne! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys left me wonderful reviews and I was expecting to have some flames for not updating for so long.. D: Although, you guys are utterly amazing and did not yell at me for it, I appreciate it very much! Anyway on with this story!**

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto.. (If I did I'd be flithy rich)

**_Recap:_** _He doesn't respond to me and all I know is that the next thing that happens is that Neji punches Sasuke straight in the face.  
_  
Automatically Sasuke's eyes turn a bright red and he pushes Neji into the ground. Neji gets up quickly and Sasuke punches him in the stomach. Then the two boys are at it, and I'm there watching in horror.

Neji kneed him in the stomach and Sasuke dodges Neji's punch to his face. Sasuke hit him in the face twice and was about to punch him once more when I moved my body to protect him.

"Sasuke, please stop! Stop.." my voice filled with pain

"Hinata move!" Neji yells.

"Sasuke stop.." I plead softly

He pauses and stops his fist from hitting my face. His eyes change from blood red to his onyx colored eyes. He looks at me with a weird expression and he turns his face away. His hair is covering his eyes and as I was about to ask him if he was okay, the principal comes out.

"What's going on here?! Why are you two beat the hell up?" Tsunade says.

She's a woman who looks like she never ages from the age of 25. She has a very curvy body and has a very large chest. She has two blonde long ponytails and hazel brown eyes. She has a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead as well.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts.

"Nothing, we were just having a very friendly wrestling match." Neji sneers

"Cut the crap guys. Come into my office now. Hinata, did you see what happened?" Tsunade asks gently

"Y-yes I-I did." I answer respectfully

"Alright. All three of you come with me. You boys go to the infirmary and make sure to clean yourselves up." Tsunade says sternly.

Neji and Sasuke walk to the infirmary and I walk with Principal Tsunade. She walks with me to her office and closes her door. She sits in her seat and I just stay standing very fidgety.

"You can sit Hinata, you don't have to stand." she says nicely

"T-thank you Tsunade-sama." I give a small smile.

"Alright can you please tell me what happened?" she asks seriously

"W-well u-um.." I blush furiously

**_*Sasuke's POV*  
_**  
Neji really had to start a fight, are you fucking kidding me.

"Alright. All three of you come with me. You boys go to the infirmary and make sure to clean yourselves up." Tsunade orders

Tsunade takes Hinata with her and Neji just glares at me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and flip him off. Why the hell is he so mad that I kissed her.

"Uchiha. Why did you kiss my cousin." he snarls at me.

"I kissed her because she's my girlfriend. Why else would I?" I smirk

"Stay away from my cousin." he glares. He mumbles something under his breath and I didn't catch it in time.

"Hn." I say

He scoffs and we head into the infirmary. Shizune the school nurse sees us and gasps.

"Oh my! What happened to you two?!" she asks concerned

"Got into a friendly wrestling match with Sasuke." Neji says stiffly.

I smirk again and I turn to walk outside of the nurse's office to sit on the chair.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" she asks bewildered

"Hn. I'm just going to sit outside and wait till you finish with Neji." I say quietly

I walk out of there and sit on the chair, leaning my head against the wall.

_***Flashback*  
**_  
"I don't believe you! She is not your girlfriend prove it!" Karin screams.

"Oh I'll prove it to you." I smirk

"W-wait-" she says softly and I press my lips to hers.

Damn, she has some nice soft and plump lips. I grab her waist and she grabs my neck, pulling me closer to her. I wanted to smirk in the kiss, but I didn't want to stop for some reason. I hold onto her waist even tighter and resist the urge to put my hands in her hair.

I lick her lower lip, asking for entrance. She let me in and does she taste good. She tastes like vanilla, but it isn't sickly sweet. After about ten seconds do I let her lips go and I hold onto her.

"Does that answer your curiosity? Now leave me and her alone. Now." My eyes activate my sharingan for a split second.

I hear the fangirls scream and start spitting threats to Hinata. That gets me very annoyed for no reason and I don't know why.

**_*Flashback over*_**

"Sasuke, Neji's done, your turn!" Shizune calls.

I touch my lips and I just shake it off. I sigh and walk into the infirmary while Neji walks to Tsunade's office.

**_*Hinata's POV*_**

"W-well u-um.." I blush furiously

"What happened?" she asks gently

"W-well, Sasuke-san ki.." my voice cuts off

"Yes? Sasuke.." Tsunade starts

"Sasuke-san kissed me and Neji got very angry and punched him in the face and they started fighting!" I rush out

Tsunade blinks and is shaking with laughter. She finally stops laughing when she hears the door opening. I'm blushing a very dark red and I feel like I'm going to faint. Neji comes in and sits down next to me. He doesn't look at me and he just stares at Tsunade. Sasuke comes in a few minutes after.

"Alright, I know what happened and since I didn't see it, i'll let it slide. Although, you both have to serve detention. Three to four thirty, sounds good? You three are dismissed and i'll give you each a pass on why you are late." she says tiredly

We get our passes and walk out of her office. Sasuke and Neji are fine with the consequences. I feel like it's my fault that they both got in trouble. Also, my cousin is mad at me and I feel horrible that he is. Someone taps on my shoulder and I see that it's Neji.

"Y-yes N-Neji?" I say cautiously

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could of gotten hurt if Sasuke didn't stop his punch, never do that again! Do you hear me?!" he shakes my shoulders

I feel tears welling up in my eyes and his expression softens. Since no one is in the halls, except Sasuke, he pulls me into a hug. I let the tears flow onto his shirt and he holds me tighter.

"Please, don't do that again okay? I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I was just worried alright?" he says softly

"I p-promise nii-san. I won't, I'm sorry I made you worry." I sniffle

I look up at him and he gives me a small smile. I let him go and realize Sasuke was watching us both. He looks into my eyes and I shift my eyes away. He shakes his head and walks off in his direction of what class he needs to be in. Neji waves at me and tells me that he'll see me in the hall. I nod and start walking to my class.

I take a deep breath and walk into my class. I have homeroom with Kakashi-sensei and everyone stops and stares. Some glares are directed to me, which makes me feel uncomfortable. I give Kakashi-sensei my note from Tsunade, reads it and nods.

"Take a seat next to Shikamaru." Kakashi says good-naturedly

"O-okay." I say quietly

I walk to the back of the class, feeling everyone's eyes on me and sit next to Shikamaru. He looks at me and he gives me a tired smile. I give him a small smile and he gives me a puzzled look. He writes something down on a notebook and slides it to me.

'You okay? Why didn't you get to class?' he asks

I fight down a deep blush, but I failed. I had pink brushing across my cheeks. I pass the notebook back to him.

'I'll tell you at lunch okay? It's kind of.. complicated. And I'm confused, but I'm great. How was half of the class I missed?' I ask

He reads it, he nods and passes the notebook back a moment later.

'Pretty damn boring. I know this stuff already.' he passes it back

It feels like I can hear his patronizing voice in that note. I giggle quietly and he raises his eyebrows in amusement. We pass notes back and forth for the rest of the class. The bell rings and we walk out together to go home.

**_Author's Note: _****That's the end of Chapter Five! I feel accomplished! Thank you once again for everyone who reviewed, I love you all.  
**  
**Shikamaru: 'I wasn't in this chapter much. What the hell.' he says boredly.**

**Me: 'You play a big part in this though. You'll be in most of the chapters, except when I want some romantic scenes with Sasuke and Hinata.' I grin evilly**

**Sasuke and Hinata: *Hinata's blushes deep red and faints* *Sasuke's neck and ears turn red***

**Shikamaru: *Cries in a corner***

**Me: *Laughing hysterically***

**Til next time! Ja ne! :)**

**_~ AnimeLover431_**


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said that I would update more because it's summer, but I don't get the laptop often from my brother! I posted the same chapter again, I know I'm sorry, it's just because I had to fix it, but nothing was taken out of that chapter! I promise that I will try to update more and maybe I'll start another story! Or maybe start doing some one-shots? I am not giving up on this story I really want to continue it. I'm just having a really bad writer's block. (T^T) That's all I really had to say, but I hope you guys didn't give up on me yet! I'm going to try to make more chapters as soon as I can! Til next time! ( Hopefully it'll be soon! ) Ja ne!

**_~ AnimeLover431_**


End file.
